Reference to Related Application
This application forms part of a group of patent applications filed concurrently having the following attorney's docket numbers, serial numbers, titles, and inventor(s):
__________________________________________________________________________ WG 229 SEISMIC METHOD AND SYSTEM OF IMPROVED RESOLUTION AND DISCRMIN- ATION - Carl H. Savit. Ser. No. 665,150 LRS 121 GAIN RANGING AMPLIFIER SYSTEM - George Mioduski. Ser. No. 664,616 LRS 123 SEISMIC DATA TELEMETER SYSTEM - Lee E. Siems, Paul M. Morgan. Ser. No. 665,151 LRS 124 DECENTRALIZED SEISMIC DATA PROCESSING SYSTEM - Lee E. Siems et al. Ser. No. 664,618 LRS 126 MULTIPLEXER OFFSET REMOVAL CIRCUIT - Lee E. Siems. Ser. No. 664,615 LRS 127 MULTICHANNEL SEISMIC TELEMETER SYSTEM AND ARRAY FORMER - Lee E. Siems et al. Ser. No. 664,617 __________________________________________________________________________